1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jacket with which small items such as a cell phone, eyeglasses, etc., can be put into a pocket in the upper part of the jacket and taken out from an outlet in the lower part of the jacket.
2. Prior Art
Small items such as a cell phone, eyeglasses, etc., are usually carried in a chest pocket, a side pocket or an interior pocket of a jacket. In accordance with the widespread use of cell phones, jackets incorporating a cell-phone pocket on the outside or inside of the jacket are sold.
Carrying a cell phone, eyeglasses and other small items in a chest pocket, a side pocket or an interior pocket of a jacket causes the pocket to bulge, resulting in a rather inelegant appearance. In particular, when such an item is put into a chest pocket down to the ordinary depth, the item may press against the wearer's chest, causing an uncomfortable sensation. Moreover, when such an item is put into a chest pocket or an interior pocket, the item can move in any direction at random, for example, it can slant or turn sideways. In particular, the interior pocket is usually designed to have a depth that is suitable for carrying a wallet, so in order to take out a small item, the wearer needs to insert their hand deep inside the pocket. It is awkward either to put such an item into or to take it out of such a pocket. If the item is a cell phone, every time it rings, the wearer needs to insert their hand deep inside the pocket to search for it, and put it back after the call is completed. This can be quite troublesome, especially when it has to be done many times.
If the wearer could put the item into a pocket in the upper part of the jacket and take it out easily from an outlet in the lower part of the jacket, considerable inconvenience could be eliminated. It would be ideal if an item put into the upper pocket could be held above the lower outlet, and preferably just above the outlet, so that the pocket will not bulge or become bulky.
The inventor developed a jacket that meets such a demand and filed an application for patent on Jan. 21, 2002 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-011589). In this prior invention, a passage is provided that connects a pocket on the upper part of the jacket with an outlet on the lower part of the jacket, and above the outlet, preferably immediately above the outlet, a means that opens and closes the passage is established.
This prior invention by the same inventor and applicant can satisfactorily achieve the objective explained above. The inventor has further contrived to develop a convenient and cost-advantageous jacket having a device that firmly receives an item dropped in through the upper pocket and that does not require the means to open or close the passage that leads to the lower outlet, and has successfully completed the present invention.